1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vessel propulsion system including a plurality of propulsion apparatuses to be turnably mounted on a stern of a hull and a vessel including such a vessel propulsion system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 02-179597 discloses a vessel having two outboard motors provided in parallel on a transom portion of the hull. Lateral portions of the transom portion are inclined toward the outside of the hull, and the outboard motors are mounted on the lateral portions via transom boards. In the transom portion of the hull, a link mechanism including a differential lever is arranged. Steering arms of the two outboard motors are coupled to the link mechanism. To the differential lever, an operating force of a steering wheel is transmitted via a steering cable. Thus, when the steering wheel is operated, its operating force is transmitted to the two outboard motors via the link mechanism, and the two outboard motors mechanically interlock to turn. Accordingly, the hull turns according to an operating direction of the steering wheel. As a result of the lateral portions being inclined toward the outside of the hull, the outboard motor arranged on the inner side with respect to the turning direction is increased in turning angle, and turning performance is thereby improved.